


the anniversary

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: Steve and Chin celebrate their two year anniversary by going to a fancy restaurant.





	the anniversary

Chin was really surprised. From the outside, you would not think that the inside of the restaurant looked like THIS. It was somewhat a large cave, strategically and brightly illuminated, and behind all the tables and chairs, there was a free view at the ocean. You could see the waves quietly crashing at the shore. On the right hand side, a small orchestra was playing a nice melody.

"Steve, this is … wow!“ was all Chin could say, looking at his boyfriend.  
Steve grinned proudly. „I'm glad you like it.“

 A waiter came up to them, dressed fancy.  
"Good evening, gentlemen! Your name of reservation, please?"  
"Good evening. Steve McGarrett,“ Steve said.  
"Ah yes, may I escort the gentlemen to their table?“  
"You may do so,“ Steve answered, not without a small bemused smile.  
As they made the way to the table, Chin couldn't suppress a grin and Steve winked at him.

Of course it was the best table in the restaurant, somewhat secluded and with the best view at the ocean.  
Chin frowned.  
Steve looked at him, worried. "Is anything wrong?"  
Chin looked at him. "No, not really. But Steve, this is a very fancy restaurant, it must be hella expensive."

Steve placed his hand upon Chin's on the table and said:  
"Chin, do not worry about it. It is our anniversary, and it's all at my expense."  
Chin looked at him as if he wasn't quite convinced yet. "If you say so," he added, not without a doubt.  
Steve moved a bit closer to him and whispered: "And it doesn't cost half as much as you think."

Chin smiled at him, but didn't seem quite convinced yet.  
Steve caressed Chin's hand a little, then let it rest on the table.They both looked out of the cave onto the ocean.

"That's quite a view, huh?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah … " Chin answered somewhat dreamily.

It would have been over the top. The restaurant, the view, the orchestra. But honestly, with their hectic work, always between arresting a bad guy and risking their lives, it lacked romance sometimes. Plus, Steve was not really the romantic guy. So this big gesture was like a breath of fresh air to Chin. To both of them. Finally, a quiet moment for just the two of them. And Chin decided to enjoy every second of it.

They were not quite sure what to order – everything sounded foreign and fancy – so they ordered anything sounding vaguely familiar. You can never go wrong with shellfish, can you?

Apparently, you can. When the food came, the portions were minimalistic and cutely presented in the middle of large plates which made them look even smaller. Chin and Steve exchanged a look and both sipped on their white wine.

"I'm not that hungry anyway," lied Chin. "Besides, this is more about the moment and the atmosphere and that counts."  
Steve let out a visibly relieved breath. "I absolutely agree," he said.  
They dug in, savouring every bite.

Chin was the first to speak again. "Wow, two years, can you believe it?"  
Steve just looked at him and grinned.

"Remember our first date?" Chin asked.  
"You mean that one time you took me fishing?"

Instantly, the wonderful images of that day came back. The colors of the ocean when they were diving. The rainbow colored shimmering fish they caught. How proud Steve was when he showed off his catch. Chin's smile. Only later did Steve realize that that was the day he began falling for Chin. Slowly, but gradually.

Chin laughed. "Yeah, you can say that. No, I mean the first time we went on a real date."

Oooh, yes, Steve remembered. The restaurant wasn't half as fancy. It was just a simple diner, they ordered fish and chips and Steve had been hella nervous and awkward. Thankfully, Chin guided him patiently through it. And when they kissed for the first time at the end of the evening, it was like all nervousness just fell off of Steve. It felt right. He felt like he belonged there.

They both laughed at the memory. Then they began quietly talking, about whatever went through their minds. Work. Friends. Family. The orchestra was playing familiar, beautiful melodies in the background.

The food was actually quite good, albeit they were far from being full. The dessert came – little chocolate lava cakes with fruit – and it was even smaller than the main dish. This time, they both literally laughed out loud.

"What do you say," Steve finally asked, "let's go home?"

Chin nodded, smiling. It was perfect, every minute of it, but he longed for being at home with Steve, informally, maybe cuddling up to him and have a quiet evening together.

"Alright," Steve nodded. He payed the bill, they looked one last time at the gorgeous view and made their way home. Chin was glad when he could finally loosen the tie on the way home and the first thing Steve did was get rid of the jacket and toss it onto the backseat.

\---

 As soon as they closed the door, Steve pulled Chin in for a loving kiss.  
"What do you say, babe?" Steve asked while Chin was still slightly catching his breath. "Steaks and beer?"  
Chin breathed out in relief and laughed. "You read me like a book."

This was good. This was familiar. As much as he had enjoyed the evening in the restaurant, this was really them.

The steaks were sizzling on the grill and Chin and Steve contently sipped on their beers. The sun had already set and the crickets were singing their song in the darkness. The garden was illuminated by the light coming from the house. A mellow atmosphere was in the air.

The perfect ending to a perfect evening. Chin loved that, for once, everything went smoothly, nothing bad came in their way.

Suddenly, a beautiful tune on the radio.  
"Hey, Chin," Steve put down his beer and looked lovingly at his boyfriend. "Do you wanna dance?"  
"Considering your dancing skills, I am not sure what to answer," Chin replied. Steve looked at him, playfully pouting. "I'm just kidding, I'd love to!" Steve grinned and reached out for his partner.

The song was perfect, a slow country song, weeping of love and yearning. Chin placed his hand in Steve's, Steve pulled him closer and, leaning their foreheads against each other, they swayed, enjoying the moment and the melody.

After a few minutes, Steve slightly pulled away. Chin looked at him. Steve began saying: "You know, Chin, even after knowing you all this time, even after what we've been through – good or bad – in some ways, you are still a mystery to me. And I want to discover more of you with each day of my life."

Chin smiled, flattered. But what Steve did next, prompted him to say a suprised: "What?"

Steve kneeled down in front of him, reached into a pocket in his pants and pulled out a small box. Chin knew, of course, what that meant but it still took him by surprise.

"Chin Ho Kelly," Steve said solemnly, "you'd make me the happiest man, if you … will you marry me?"

He opened the box and inside was a shimmering, but simple silver ring. Clear lines, nothing pompous, but there were small, unpretentious marks engraved in it. It was perfect.

"Chin? What do you say?" Steve asked again and it was only then that Chin realized that the surprise kinda took all his words away.  
He placed a hand on Steve's cheek and guided him back onto his feet. Then he smiled, wiping away a small tear from the corner of his eye.  
"Yes," he breathed. "Steve McGarrett, I would like to marry you."

Steve grinned, proud, they looked down on both their hands and Steve let the ring slide onto Chin's finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful," Chin said.  
"Thanks," answered Steve, "I tried to find something that fits, is romantic, but not too cheesy. Oh, there is a little surprise inside," he added.  
Chin let the ring slide down from his finger a bit and looked on the inside.  
In Korean, an engravement read: "I love you."  
Chin looked back at Steve: "It's perfect!"

With their hands intertwined, they went back to the barbecue.

Chin sat down and sipped from his beer bottle. "So you had planned it, all along?"  
Steve, who was standing by the grill and turning around the meat, looked at Chin.  
"That I did," he answered with a cheeky grin.  
"With the barbecue, and all?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Chin shook his head in slight disbelief and grinned.  
"What if the portions at the restaurant had not been that small?" he asked Steve.  
"I would have asked you anyway," replied Steve.

Chin put down his beer bottle, got up, went over to Steve and pulled him into a kiss.  
"I fucking love you, do you know that?" he said.  
Steve looked at him, shocked. "Officer Kelly, such words from your mouth?"  
They both laughed.  
"I fucking love you, too," Steve replied, casually swung his arm around Chin's shoulders and they kissed again.

It was the perfect ending to a perfect evening, indeed.  
And it was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve may or may not have asked for extra small portions when he booked the table at the restaurant. I thought this was a funny addition, but didn't know where to put it in the story. So yeah, now you know.


End file.
